Current Global Special Mobile (GSM) and Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) standards define a closed user group (CUG) for telecommunications that is based on the integrated services digital network (ISDN) CUG feature. In one example, a subscriber that is a member of a CUG may get a special or reduced billing rate for calls made to other subscribers within the CUG. In other examples, a member of a CUG may have restricted access such that only calls to other members of the CUG are allowed. The member of the CUG may be additionally provisioned with an outgoing access (OA) capability to allow outgoing calls to non-CUG members. However, all outgoing calls from this subscriber would be flagged with the OA capability, which complicates the processing of the special billing rate for the subscriber.
Thus, a need exists for simplified billing of outgoing access calls for CUG subscribers.